


Missing You

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Hamlem, Mentions of Minimo, Miniwoo(?) idk their ship name hagshha, SeriHam(?), kinda angst, seriwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: Maybe it’s already too late when Woobin realized that it’s Serim whom he really likes, and not anybody else.“How do I win you back when you already gave up?”
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 20





	Missing You

_I miss him_. Those words lingered in Serim’s mind as soon as he spotted Woobin with Minhee. They were sitting at the spot where they used to sit often.

_Oh, our favorite seat. Guess I can’t call it ours anymore._

Even the whole restaurant itself used to be their favorite place. Before, it was considered their comfort place. They’ve stayed there a lot of times when they’re getting stressed from practicing and even during their training days, they used to hang out in that place lot. It used to be their place.

Used to be.

_And you said this place is only ours._

“Why are you so quiet? You’re weird” Wonjin suddenly approached him. Serim just shrugged and was about to walk away when Wonjin talked again.  
“Oh! I get it” He patted Serim’s back.  
“I’m okay. Just, tired”

—

“Hyung, how did you discover this place? I like their food” Seongmin asked Minhee.

“Come on Seongmin, you literally like every food existing” Everyone chuckled except for Serim who remained forcing himself to eat.  
“To answer your question Seong, this place is actually discovered by me and Woobin-hyung two weeks ago. And since the food here is really good, I think it became our favorite”  
“Y-yeah” Woobin nodded.  
“Aigoo, you two are sweeter than Seongmin’s hoard of gummy candies.” Allen teased and everyone laughed.  
“Shut up, Hyung!”

Serim’s heart sank even more. He did not expect Woobin to agree with what Minhee said.

He lowered his head and continue chewing the now odd-tasting doughnut in his mouth.

_It’s so weird. Why did this food suddenly taste bitter? It’s not like how it is used to be._

But he knew in the back of his mind, it’s not the doughnut that seemed different, and he can’t seem to digest it.

—

“Minhee can we talk?”  
Serim didn’t know where he got the guts to actually talk to Minhee. He was afraid, but nevertheless, ready to let Woobin go. The past weeks have been bothering him. Woobin became really distant to him ever since he confessed.

Yes. Serim did.

His feelings for Woobin are painfully obvious and none in the group wouldn’t notice that, except Woobin himself, who was really dense. After that confession, the atmosphere whenever the two of them are together became awkward. Serim regretted it a lot. But it already happened and he can’t take it back. He does not want to take it back anyway. He really wanted to let Woobin know how he feels. It’s just that, never did it cross his mind that the treatment he will receive will be this bad. Perhaps he assumed that Woobin liked him back. He’s hurting too much.

“What is it Hyung?”  
“It’s about Woobin”  
“What about him?”

Minhee seemed interested as soon as he heard Woobin’s name.

“Well... I know you know that I like him, right? But we can all see, it looks like he doesn’t feel the same. I just...”

He took a deep breath.

“I just want you to take care of him. I know I don’t have to ask and you’ll do it willingly. He’s happier with you, Minhee. I know he likes you, and you like him too right? You’re a good person and I know my feelings for him are holding you back. Don’t worry anymore about me. I can handle this. I want the both of you to be happy.”  
“Hyung, you totally misunderstood everyth—“  
“No Minhee. I get it. He likes you, and believe me it’s okay. I don’t want to be a hindrance in your relationship. To be honest, I really envy you for being the one to make him happy. But I can’t do anything about it. Don’t mind me. I will be fine.”  
“But Hyung—“  
“Hyung? Minhee?” Again, Minhee was interrupted, but this time, by Woobin. Serim’s heart skipped beat.

He used all the remaining energy inside him and decided to look at Woobin in the eyes.

_This is it._

“Oh hey Ruby! I’ll get going now!” He dashed out of their sight right away and went to the nearest room which happened to be Wonjin’s. Meanwhile, Woobin just stood there. He didn’t know what to do.

“Minhee, I messed up, didn’t I?”

—

“You look horrible. You didn’t even take a shower yet. Get out of my bed!” Wonjin jokingly said, hoping that it would at least make Serim at ease.

Serim smiled.

“Says the one who did not take a shower before going to a school trip. Ew.”  
“Hey don’t bring it up! I’m a changed man. Now go wash yourself before laying on my bed!”  
“Sure whatever you say!”

 _At least he smiled._ Wonjin thought. He’s not used of this. The older would usually crack a lot of joke and giggle like a baby while playing games with him. But this time, it’s really hard to see his genuine smile. He missed his friend’s loud laughs and how it would create small lines in his cheeks.

To Wonjin, Serim is a very precious brother. There’s not a huge gap between their age, he does not even call him Hyung, but Wonjin feels like he needs to take care of Serim because even if he’s older, he is really fragile.

_Seo Woobin, you’re messing up. So bad._

After washing up, Serim’s eyes are noticeably red. Wonjin got worried. He’s been crying for hours and he did it again.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Serim-ah” Wonjin didn’t even notice that he said that out loud.

“I will be fine, Wonjin. I already gave up and it’s time to move on.”  
“But Hyung, what if Woobin really likes you back? What if he just can’t seem to sort out his feelings? That’s exactly how Hyeongjun was before we started dating”

Serim lets out a bitter chuckle.

“Wonjin, our situation isn’t the same as your relationship with Hyeongjun. He did not like anyone else before you asked him out. Woobin likes Minhee. It’s not the same.”

Wonjin felt sad. His hyung does not deserve this.

“It’s not about me and Woobin now. It’s about him and Minhee. It’s clearly not ours but their story instead. I should stop being the conflict.”

—

Months have passed and their promotion went smoothly. They won several awards, held fan meetings, and became guests on different variety shows. Serim did very well staying away from Woobin and Minhee off-cam if it’s not something related to the group. He stopped being clingy. Though he would admit he’s still not over it, but he spends most of his time covering dances, composing, and even working out, just to distract himself.

Minhee, on the other hand, made Woobin realize that it is not him, but Serim, whom he really likes. Woobin was just a coward and couldn’t approach Serim because he’s afraid to know that the latter finally moved on.

“Come on Woobin-hyung! Don’t waste a lot of time! I’m sure he still feels the the same. Be brave for once!” Minhee said.  
“You can’t even ask Jungmo-hyung out. Don’t give me that!”  
“Why would I ask him out? He should be the one doing that!”  
“Look, don’t mind me. I’m fine. I really am. You should be applying those words to yourself instead.”

Minhee sighed.

_Fine, I’ll do it myself and you’ll thank me later, you devil!  
  
_

—

Cravity headed to their hotel in Japan. They will attend an awarding ceremony there but they arrived three days earlier to at least have a little vacation.

“Uhm, you wouldn’t mind sharing your bed right? It’s just for tonight. There were only three rooms for us and the kids and your childish hyungs went to choose their beds while you’re taking a shower” their manager asked Woobin as soon as he went out of the shower room.  
“Sure hyung! Who will be my roommate? Minhee?”

“It’s Serim.”

He became silent, not sure if that is a good idea.

“Since you looked kinda upset, I’m going to tell you the truth. Minhee actually suggested this setup. I agreed because I don’t want you and Serim to be like this. Fix whatever issues you have. I’m sure you don’t want him avoiding you for the rest of your life, right?” Woobin slowly nodded.

Seems like he has to deal with it now.

“One more thing, Woobin-ah. Just this once, be true to yourself. Tell him what you really feel, I’m certain that you won’t regret it.” their manager said before heading out to the room.

Don’t be a coward Woobin! Now is your chance. Win him back!

—

  
Woobin pretended asleep as soon as he heard the door opened.

 _He’s here! What do I do now? How do I talk to him?_ He mentally panicked.

He can feel the bed lowered, indicating Serim sitting on the other side of it. He heard a sigh from the older and spotted a little light. Looks like he’s using his phone.

Sooner, Serim spoke.

“Ya! I’m not playing games with you right now! I’m getting tired of knocking on your room! I swear Wonjin, I’ll kill you once—“

He heard ruffled noises from the other line of the call.

“Stop making it hard for me! C’mon! Open your door, I’m sleepy!”

Serim was about to leave the room.

That saddened Woobin, but it didn’t stop him. Gathering his whole strength, he rose up.

“Stay, please.”

Serim froze. Did he really hear that from him? He turned around just to make sure that he’s not hallucinating or anything,

And he isn’t.

Woobin was already on his way to him and he doesn’t know what to do. He wanted to walk away but his feet are somewhat glued on the floor.

_I’m doing fine forgetting about you. What are you doing just now?_

As Woobin gets nearer, his heartbeat gets unimaginably faster.

_What is happening to me?_

“Hyung, I miss you.”

He is so close to detonating.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Stop playing with my feelings Woobin. It’s not good for me._

  
“Don’t say anything. Don’t avoid me anymore and just listen.”

Woobin held both of Serim’s hands.

“I know I’m an asshole for hurting you. I’m really sorry. When you started avoiding me, I got really hurt. I am so stupid to think my feelings are just some platonic brotherly love. But I realized that you can’t look at your brother and wonder how warm their cuddles are, or how soft their lips are. I realized that, it will never be the same if I lose you again Serim. I know it’s late, you probably moved on from me. But I just have to let this out somehow. I like you, I might love you even. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same anymore, I just really love you.”

The older don’t know what to say. He wanted to protect his heart, but he can’t understand why it feels like he just wanted to risk it all again. Like, this time it would be worth it. This time, it will make him happy.

“I don’t want to hurt Minhee—-“  
“Nothing’s going on between us. He likes Jungmo-hyung and he’s the one who helped me sort out everything. It’s you right from the start. I just failed to notice it before,

but it’s always you, Serim-hyung.”

That moment, Serim was so ready to take the risk. He doesn’t care what would happen. He doesn’t care if it will be even more painful in the future. He doesn’t care about how hard it took him to heal. He doesn’t care anymore.

He just wants to trust Woobin now and let his heart be followed. He wants to enjoy that very moment and let the love grow.

Serim did not hesitate to hug Woobin to which the latter returned. Both of them got teary-eyed, regretting their past actions. But somehow, they realized that without those things happening, they will forever be a scaredy-cat to admit their feelings for each other.

“I missed you. I love you Serim-hyung”  
“I love you too, you idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional. The plot is from something that happened irl 👀 hope u enjoy reading ㅠㅠ


End file.
